The Pure Queen
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Eve x Various males) Everyone that the emotionless queen once knew had turned into monsters with dark thoughts, she and her only surviving friend, Chung are the only two left in the darkness with the light inside of them. Now with their former friends and allies at the doorsteps, will the Queen and her guardian perish in the darkness or will something bloom in their former friends
1. Prologue

**So my name is Code and I use to write stories for Elsword. I guess I came back for a moment to see if writing this would bring back the spark that died inside of me when I wrote Elsword.**

 **My grammar hasn't changed much and it's pretty bad but I hope you enjoy this prolog**

 **Just let you know it's Eve X Various Males because I love Eve otherwise I would've** make **my Oc X Various males XD also sorry if you saw werid stuff  
**

 **Eve: code** battle **Seraph**

 **Raven: reckless fist**

 **Chung: deadly** chaser

 **Aisha: void princess**

 **Ain: Apostasia**

 **Rose: Crimson** rose

 **Elesis: Crimson** avenger

 **Elsword: infinity sword**

 **Add: diabolic Esper**

 **Rena: night watcher**

 **Ara: Yama** raja

 **Lu:** Diabla

 **Ciel: Demonio**

* * *

"What is love when there is nothing but hate? What is peace when there is only war? Where is the light when the darkness swallow us whole. How can we hope when we only feel despair." A woman with long white hair wore a white battle suit, her golden emotionless eyes stared among the starless sky with the red ominous moon that glow above her.

She brush the bangs on her forehead to keep the blue orb on her forehead hidden as she slowly reached up to the sky as if waiting for someone or something to take her by the hand and dragged her out and into the light.

"My lady. They have finally struck." A man dressed in a white suit, his face hidden by a mask as he bowed to the woman who looked to the side before back to the dark sky.

"Chung… Is it them? The people we trusted that have been consumed by darkness has come to finally destroy us?" She whisper so quietly but it was loud for the man who looked at her in pain. "Will it be the time that I will perish just like the king of my kingdom? I recall… That one would dismantle me and the other wish to erase my existence since the time we were young."

Chung stood up his hands gripping his twin guns tightly as he stare hard at the woman in white. "Eve, they will have to walk over my dead body to touch you! I won't allow them to lay a finger on you not while I breathe!" The woman closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eyes but she quickly wipe them away she remind herself that she is the Nasods Queen, a machine with no emotions but yet. Her non existent heart tightens wanting to burst but she can not allow it or else her weakness will be revealed.

"Chung… You'll follow my every orders correct?" She turned around to see the masked man's head perk up. She could feel his gaze on her very being and she could not help but feel guilt that he would fall with her.

He stood with his hands over his chest, his bright blue eyes swirling with determination but masked behind his mask he stare at the queen. "Whatever you ask then I shall follow! I am yours to use and command!" Chung spoke with his heart as Eve closed her eyes before she allow him to see a sadden smile on her face.

Stun by the single emotions and the sincere expression, his heart yearn to reach out and hold her so that she wouldn't wear such a painful smile but it disappeared and was replaced with heartache the moment she spoke the order that he will proceed with.

"Chung, as a friend. I want you to turn against me and surrender me to the formal allies we once called friends." Her tone was cold and empty but deep down, she was scared and she couldn't understand why but to ensure the safety of the only surviving friend. She will ensure that he will live in the cost of her own life and freedom.

"You can't be serious, Eve! They could kill you, I don't want my lady to be slaughtered-"

"I rather die than have you be killed. Chung, you and I have seen our friends fall into the darkness then watch them revive into something evil, vile and cruel. If you fight them, you will die. I am just a machine that can not feel anything of humans emotions. I will not break under their hands but you may break." She place a hand over the blue diamond on her chest. "So do this as a last request from a friend. If you don't, then do this as a order. Understood?"

"My lady… No…"

Eve walked over before passing Chung, her long white hair flowing behind her elegantly as she entered inside. "Thank you for fighting by my side. Now let's go meet them once more, it be rude to keep them all waiting." She spoke as she step away leaving Chung to turn around and watch walk down towards her sealed fate.

"Eve..."

* * *

 **Anyways sorry if it's short but** prolog **hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now I'm just going to mention, I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AIN, ROSE, LUCIEL PERSONALITY SO I WILL BE BS MOST OF THEM BUT THEY'RE EVIL OKAY SO IF THEY ACT LIKE ASSHOLES IS BECAUSE THEY ARE EVIL!**

* * *

Eve gaze towards the door, she could hear the machinery of her people fighting on the other side before destruction fell up them. Chung's hand shook as he stood behind Eve his hand gripping tightly of the barrel of his gun with the end being pointed at her head.

The many voices came closer as Eve prepared herself to speak her final moments to Chung. "Do not forget that you have submitted yourself to evil. You are no longer part of the light but the darkness, understand?" She spoke fearlessly as the wooden began to creak and snap signaling that it was ready to break down.

His arm shook as he lowered his gun slowly towards Eve's leg as the door gave away and 11 people walked in, their weapons ready to end anyone who stood in their way but as their eyes meet the emotionless familiar gold eyes. The sound of a gun was fired before the queen fell to the floor, their eyes snapped to Chung who held the gun tightly.

The smoke seeping out signaling that he was the one that had fired the shot and not the woman with short blonde hair and cold unwavering gaze who tightly held her own gun but she lowered it when Chung put his foot on Eve's back preventing her from lifting herself up.

"Move and I'll blow your head apart." Eve laid there, her eyes staring up at Chung's masked face. She couldn't see his expression and she could not tell if his heartless tone was his acting or the darkness finally reaching his heart. Yet if it was one way or another, she could not deny the painful feeling in her chest but she pushed it aside as Chung grabbed her silky white hair and pulled her up, her golden eyes stared among the cruel or emotionless expression of her former friends until everything faded black for her eyes.

The last she heard before she fell into the darkness was a quiet soft whimper and she knew who it belongs to. Eve didn't regret the choice she made if she were to die now. She would die happy that what she did felt right to her until cold metallic and warm flesh like hands grabbed her before a growl could be the last thing she heard until her body shut down on her.

* * *

She felt a hand caressing her face, that was the first thing she felt beside the warm bed and blankets that covered her form. She flinched when the hand travels from her cheeks to her chest before resting to her hips, her eyes snapped open and all she saw was black sclera and bright neon purple pupils that stared down at her.

She breathes out with her empty gaze but somehow inside her core shook. "Add." Eve's golden eyes tried to look around the place she was being held at but her attention was drawn back to the dark chuckle that came above her. His gloveless hand gripped her chin harshly as he breathed heavily close to her lips, feeling the emotion of fear inside her being. Eve's eyes harden into a glare as she raised a hand to slap the man but in a flash, her arms were locked above her head as Add kept his gloved hand tight around her wrist.

"Still the same old Eve." He breathed out as he lowered to the point where their nose touch. "Always so violent but then again…" She watched his eyes became half lidded as he moves to the side where his lips touched her ear. "That's what makes you so enticing." He purred out as he licked her ear causing Eve to squirm uncomfortably under him but it only made him grin wider. "The more you struggle, the more I would like to ravage your untainted skin!"

"Get off of her." Add frown when he turned his eyes to glare at the cold spoken voice.

"Ciel, what brings you here." The long white hair demon's blue gaze narrowed as he slowly approached Add who refuse to move from his spot.

"I said get off of her."

Add's eyes narrowed as he got off but he stops in front of Ciel, preventing the taller man from getting close to the bed where Eve laid. The queen sat up with her glare on Add, ignoring that her battle suit was changed into a sleeping gown, her blood boils from the humiliation that Add put her through but something else twists in her stomach and she couldn't decipher it.

"Move aside Add or I will force you to move." The threatening dark tone could clearly be heard from Ciel but the shorter white hair male snorted as he crossed his arms.

The two glare at each other causing the room to be thick with tension until Add clicked his tongue in annoyance, a scowl on his face as he uncrossed his arms and moved past Ciel not without shoving him. "You're lucky I'm running late on my work. Next time, I'm not backing down and I'm going to destroy you."

Add stops at the doorway giving one final glare at Ciel. "Watch your back." He disappeared leaving the demon servant and the robotic queen in the room until Ciel began moving to the wardrobe and took out a simple white sundress as he then approaches Eve.

"I'm here to prepare you and take you out. I've been appointed to watch over you." Ciel stated as he handed the dress to the woman before turning around and staring at a wall. "I am to be with you at all times as Lady Lu explained you may 'try' to escape."

Eve looks down at the dress she was given before sighing as she changed into the dress quickly and pulling on Ciel's coat a bit to signal him that she was finished. "Follow me. I am supposed to take you to areas that you may visit." Ciel muttered as he walked ahead before stopping, his dark blue eyes staring at her. Waiting for her to catch up and she did, Eve quickly followed him before the two left side by side.

The pair walked down the dark gloomy halls, no sign of windows could be seen. Eve's gaze shifted to Ciel, she stared at him for long while trying to see the changes in him. Eve felt there wasn't much change that happens expect of this unrelenting cold feeling that radiates from his being.

"What are you staring at." She looked up to meet the dark blue eyes that look down upon her but she did not answer. Eve continues to stare up at him silently trying to figure him out but she was slammed to the wall with Ciel's arms blocking her exit. "Answer me, machine."

Silences were the answer he got from her, dark blue and golden clashed together as both gazes didn't waver. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand over Eve's eyes preventing from looking at them any further.

"Listen well, Eve. If you wish to live and not be slaughtered. Then I advise that you don't anger us." Ciel hissed angrily but he froze when Eve's hand reached up and touched his cheeks.

"... What is the point of living when my friends are no longer by my side." Eve spoke quietly as her thumb trace Ciel's cheek as an image of the previous Ciel entered in her mind. "Appearance and personality may change but yet the feeling of you hasn't."

Ciel stared at her, trying to understand her thinking but he couldn't find the answer of her actions yet he listens. Did he listen because of who was he in the past or was he curious?

"When my eyes are covered and I can't see. Somehow I see the memories of us in a time where darkness hasn't touched our hearts has not corrupted our minds but when I open them it just only faded memories." Her fingers slid around Ciel's cheek. Touching him softly, poking him before rubbing his cheek as if she was remembering every feature of himself from the previous time and not the present.

"That is what I am thinking about, that is why I was staring at you. Does this answer your question?"

The demon butler stared silently before releasing Eve as his hand wrapped around her wrist and dragged her along the hall. She followed silently without a word but unknown to all, a spark lit up a small flame.

Eve sat alone in the library. Ciel had gone to grab tea not without threatening to kill her if she were to disappear. So there she was, sitting on one of the many lush couches with a book about the history of her kingdom in her hand as she waits for Ciel to return to her.

"Aren't you just strange. Instead of using your time to read on how to purify us. You're reading about your kingdom." A voice spoke closely behind her. "But… That's just you isn't it? You haven't changed not one bit, you're still the same old little Eve we all have known."

* * *

 **So... Yeah? Chapter 1? Now I don't know why I did Ciel when I know nothing about him expect he's a demon butler that serves a loli but that's beside the point, who you expect is the next person Eve's going meet? Pretty sure not Elsword because I'm pretty sure he hates big words idk maybe... Uh Aisha? Rena? Ara, it can be anyone. I just need think about it?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So like, idk but I was thinking adding Females x Eve just for the hell of it but that up to you readers if you want an actual Eve x Various meaning all males and females will be shipped with Eve but that be a lot of work. Idk just a thought**

* * *

"Rena…"

Eve gazed at the beautiful elven woman who smiled down at her if it were anyone else that would see this then they wouldn't be able to tell that the green haired beauty would have submitted herself to the darkness. The queen was snapped out of her thought when Rena placed a hand on her cheek before leaning forward where their nose touched, this reminds her of the moment she had with Add.

Yet the difference was that Eve did not see the lust inside of Rena's eyes but the eyes of love and affection that she recognized back in the day. Arms wrapped tightly around her small form as Rena buried herself into Eve's neck, her grip on the queen was tight and her form shaken. Eve couldn't tell if it was fear or excitement but she allows the elven woman to hold her tightly, the book of her kingdom long forgotten on the cushion of the couch.

"I miss you… It wasn't the same when you and Chung left, but now you're back! You both are back where you rightfully belong! Even though you haven't been corrupted, the dark el inside will finish it and then all of us will be a happy family once again!" Eve's eyes widen when Rena moved to stared down at her, the love and affection were replaced with insanity as Rena laughed quietly to herself. "Don't worry sweet little Eve! You can rely on me whenever you want! As long you never leave me ever again! I love you too much to bear you to leave us again. So if you try to leave the family again. I would have to kill you to keep you here forever and ever!"

"Don't worry sweet little Eve! You can rely on me whenever you want! As long you never leave me ever again! I love you too much to bear you to leave us again. So if you try to leave the family again. I would have to kill you to keep you here forever and ever!"

The core inside of Eve thumped loudly, her hand shook as the sudden change from the affection turned into something that scared her. "Don't make me kill you, Eve, I would hate to tarnish my little girl!" Rena giggled as Eve closed her eyes tightly, trying to erase the nightmare of this monster and replace it with her kind friend that wouldn't threaten someone.

"Why aren't you talking? Eve talk to me!" Rena snapped furiously as the queen flinched from the sudden tone but Rena relaxed as she began patting Eve's hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but I hate it when you give me the silent treatment, I love you very much Eve so talk to me."

Her golden eyes opened slowly as she wrapped her arms around Rena. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking quietly and softly. "I-I… I miss you too." Rena didn't hear the stutter as she squeezed Eve tightly. A happy smile on her face as she let out a giggle of glee, Eve just sat there returning the hug, but her mind replaces the fearful woman in front of her with the woman she had known from the beginning relaxing her mind.

Sounds of screaming and anger could clearly be heard from the library, Eve flinched from the sudden sound. It was unpleasant as the sounds of crashing and explosion sent shivers down her spine that Rena had caught. Those gentle green eyes turned dark and sinister as a dark aura surrounded the elven woman, Eve looked up at her with those emotionless eyes but behind them was fear not for her safety but to the one that anger her.

Rena stood up as she patted Eve's long hair before she turned away swiftly and left out of the library, Eve stared before looking back down at her hands as she realizes they were now shaking once more. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm herself down but she couldn't, her eyes closed as she tried to think of something else but the change of a kind friend into something so dark.

Two hands wrapped around her small hands before holding on to her tightly, their thumbs rub on top of her hand before a pair of lips land on her head, her eyes snapped opened to stare into the empty teal-ish eyes that looked back to her. His body close towards her as his silverish white long hair trail behind his body, his skin pale and his hands covered in blue and neon blue markings giving them inhuman and more machine like appearance but yet those hands were warm.

His hands were soft and warm that it could fool anyone that his old self-filled with warmth and sweetness would still be there but those expressionless eyes that were just like Eve's very own emotionless eyes made her unsettled, especially the action he made.

"Ain, what… What are you doing?" Ain stared at her for a moment before he moved himself back but his hands did not move on her own. His teal-ish eyes blink before he moved himself to sit beside her, his hand releasing her own but the owner kept tightly on the other as he reached over to grab the book of her kingdom. "Ain?"

"You're scared." He spoke as he opens the book and scooted closer to her. "You are afraid of us."

Eve opened her mouth to fire back at him but Ain laid his head on to her shoulder. His eyes staring at the book. "Do not speak, we are now one in the same. I know your feelings more than you know." His teal-ish eyes reading the words among the paper while Eve stared at him, her eyes drifting to the book as Ain's squeezed her hand. "Don't be afraid… Darkness grips my heart and I have submitted myself to the abyss but I have not changed, I will protect you. I will watch over you and I shall ensure that no harm will come to you."

Ain's hand began to squeeze Eve's hand bit too tightly as he then looks up at her, his eyes dark but no expression was on his face. "Only if, you will stay loyal to me and me alone."

Her eyes blinked, confusion running through her head as she trying to understand Ain's action and purpose but like in the past, he was a mystery and even his present self is a mystery. She looked to the side to avoid the stare of Ain as she questioned him with her tone emotionless. "Ain… Why have you abandon your goddess when you were so keen in on serving her and aiding her mission."

"I don't wish to disappear."

She looks over confused as Ain placed a hand on her cheek. His empty eyes staring into her own. "Eve, I don't want to disappear once my mission is complete. Just like you, you don't want the race of your kingdom to disappear from existence and I do not want to disappear, Eve… I love living, I love the feeling of this world." He closed in as he continues to stare at her. "I love the rain that touches my skin and I love the feeling of how a cold machine like yourself could be so warm."

"Ain you don't understand what you're feeling-"

"Maybe you are correct, maybe you are wrong but who could say we know? We aren't exactly human are we?"

"I order you to stop this, what you're doing is wrong."

"The law does not apply to me, I abandon my goddess, I abandon my mission and I abandon the light. Why should I follow what is right and wrong to others? What I do… Is right to me."

Eve's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to demand him to release her and leave her alone but her mouth was sealed as Ain settled his lips onto her. Her gold eyes widen from the sudden action while Ain stares at her with the emotionless gaze before they closed as his hands gripped both of her own hands remembering full well of her violent actions of slapping people.

A memory of Ain's kind but quiet self flashed into Eve's mind as she tried to erase the thought of this chaotic man who tainted her lips from her mind with the one where she could remember having tea time with the old Ain but her lips locked with this man was harder than she thought as her focus kept returning to the pair of lips on her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ain separated himself from Eve to stare emotionless towards a tall man with black messy hair with a white patch in it, his demonic mechanical hand was clenched tightly as his tan skinned hand gripped tightly on his sword. His own equally gold eyes glaring at Ain with rage.

The queen stared at the man, her eyes recognizing him the moment he stepped in. How could she forget the man that wanted to destroy her but here he was, anger in his eyes and she couldn't understand if his anger was directed to her or to Ain. Her hands begin to shake as she realizes that she had nothing to defend herself against this man and Ain felt the trembling machine before he directed his gaze to her.

"Eve, I will protect you if you stay loyal to me. He won't hurt-"

"Come here." He snapped as he hurried over and grabbed Eve by the arm and dragging her up and away from Ain's grip who's emotionless gaze narrowed at him. "Stay away from her, you're just like Add and Elsword. Keep away from her."

The two left the library and Eve didn't realize where she was being taken until she found herself in a garden, filled with lots of rose bush. Eve could only stare as the man took her down towards the roses before stopping as he stared down at her, her gold eyes looking back up at him as she wonders in her head if this where she will die.

"Your presence disgusts me just by staring at you-"

"Then Raven… Why did you bring me here when you could've left me with Ain."

"... I… wanted... It's only because Rena and Elesis would do something if I haven't stepped in. Be grateful."

"You still hate me. Even in the present, at least… You haven't changed. I'm glad."

Eve turned away as she walked back inside, Raven stared at her before he looks down to his hand as his eyes lowered before he looks back to the dark foreboding mansion.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
